Love Story, Follow the Lyrics
by ohtheeclevernessofme
Summary: ‘See the lights see the party the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd you say hello’ “Oi Polka!” ‘Little did I know, that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles’ “Ow! Natsume, that hurt!” It’s their love story, follow the lyrics. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever one shot! For valentines day! Happy v-day! c: Now, enjoy the one shot. Natsume and Mikan. And sorry, but I skipped some verses. Gomenasai, I couldn't upload it on v-day and I'm a day late. I was out yesterday with friends. V-day and all. But either way, here it is! Read and review!**

**Summary: 'See the lights see the party the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd you say hello' "Oi Polka!" 'Little did I know, that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles' "Ow! Natsume, that hurt!" It's their love story, follow the lyrics.**

Why did she ever agree to this? Oh yeah, cause of Hotaru. 'Damn it Hotaru', thought Mikan.

_Flashback_

"_Hotaru!! Why!!? I'll do anything, anything, just let me go to your Valentine's day party! Please! I'm your best friend!" Mikan pleaded, she was desperate. She wanted this more than anything. At least, that's what she said. _

_Hotaru was having a huge Valentine's day party, and was inviting everybody. EVERYBODY, …except Mikan. And ain't she her best friend? What was more shocking for Mikan, was that Hotaru invited Ruka and Natsume, and not her. _

"_I never said you were my best friend." Said Hotaru. Oh shame, shame Hotaru. Mikan's heart just shattered right there. Sorry, but I am NOT going to clean it up. _

"_Please Hotaru! I will do ANYTHING to be in your party, and to be your best friend. Anything." Mikan was on her knees now, her eyes teary, whimpering and going to puppy mode. _

_But Hotaru was doing this on purpose. She didn't invite her on purpose, just for a simple greedy piece of merchandise. Hotaru when are you going to learn. Tsk tsk tsk. She had a sly smirk on her face, she was expecting this 'do anything'._

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything!"_

_The smirk got bigger._

"_Then when you're at the party, Hyuuga will be your date. And you can't ditch him that night. You have to spend the whole entire night with him. And then you can be my friend, and you'll be at the party too. Ok?"_

_Mikan had no choice. 'A whole night with Natsume? But, I'll still be Hotaru's best friend. Ok!'_

_Oi, oi Mikan, Hotaru said friend, I never heard the word 'best' in it. But eh. A whole entire with night with him. It's going to be interesting._

So now Mikan was getting dressed. Her dress was absolutely stunning and beautiful. White and gray gems, her dress was silk, but white. The dress was long, spaghetti strap. Her shoes were high heels as well. And guess what color it is, no not black. Not purple either. Yeah, you got it … wrong. You were expecting gray. Well, it was white!

Her hair was lightly curled, layers of her brunette hair. Two clips holding her bangs back. One a sakura clip, the other a strawberry clip.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Mikan said, daring herself with the bet. She can make it with Natsume. She made it through 5 years with him, ever since back when they were only 10 years old. Plus, Mikan felt she had a good connection with him.

Yeah, sure, does good connection involve the famous 'BAKA!' and the oh so simple 'Polka' then came the 'Pervert!'. I never knew there was such a connection. Thank you Mikan, for letting me experience that. Can't forget Natsume, but he's not such a person to be thanking, at least with a reply.

Everybody was in gowns, while the guys were in suits.

"Mikan-chan! Kawaii! You got so worked up for Natsume-kun! Kawaii!" said Anna, you had to admit, she looked pretty cute herself. With her baby blue dress, arms locked with Koko.

Nonoko looked pretty cute herself. They were practically twins, and so were their dresses. Nonoko's was just a little bit darker, her arms locked with Yuu.

"I did not! It's a party, so I want to look my best." Said Mikan, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure." The twins said.

"Go to your date." Said Hotaru, then pushed her to where he was. Outside, near the sakura trees.

Mikan went and saw him. Sitting in a really fancy suit. His collar messed, some buttons unbuttoned. His tie hanging loosely. His raven hair, messy as always. Crimson eyes, looking up at the sky.

Mikan walked up to him. Natsume saw the slight shadow of a girl and looked up, thinking it was a fan girl, but after he saw Mikan, his expectations changed immediately.

Mikan didn't bother to ask, and seated herself right next to him. Staring at the full moon in the sky. While Natsume stared at Mikan. He thought she looked beautiful tonight. Her brunette hair in big yet light curls. Her silk white dress, along with the dazzling gems on her dress. And the heels just made her so sophisticated. Natsume was beginning to wonder if this was the future Mikan. Cause surely, she wasn't being her childish self. Truth be told, Mikan was nervous.

Yes, I know. Nervous around the boy who constantly teases and bugs her. Shocking ain't it?

_­_ _We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air­_

"Natsume, remember when we little." Said Mikan, starting the conversation. Closing her eyes, remembering the flashbacks. While sitting there, smelling the refreshing winter air. I'm starting to agree with Natsume though, this is NOT Mikan. What have you done to her!?

"We? Don't you mean you? And yeah I do remember, it was two days ago when you were crying for fluff puffs." Said Natsume.

It totally ruined the mood for the so called Mikan. She was gritting on her teeth, eyes annoyed, glaring at Natsume.

"I meant 5 years ago!" Ok, the Mikan that screams is back. And the one that had a short temper is back too. She's recovering!

"Tch."

Mikan looked over at the party, yearning to go with her friends, and have Tsubasa carry her while she cried out her sudden waterfall of meaningless tears.

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

"Oi, Polka!"

"Don't call me Polka!"

"You don't have to stay here with me. You can go if you want."

"Really?!"

"…" Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes. Showing the dissatisfaction.

"Arigatou Natsume!" Mikan started to leave, and started walking back to the party.

"Wrong move." Natsume muttered. A sly smirk on his face.

He grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her back. Having her sit on his lap. His smirk went wider.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

"Don't go." Natsume muttered.

Mikan gasped lightly; did she hear what she just heard?! Shocking!

"Uh … ok." Said Mikan, she was blushing slightly.

And just to ruin the mood, Natsume got a pebble, and threw it at Mikan. And pushed her off his lap.

"Ow! Natsume that hurt!"

"Baka."

"Pervert!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Well … YOU'RE STILL A PERVERT!"

"Tch. And you're still a baka."

Mikan was heating up, Mikan style. Gritting her teeth. Eyebrows twitching. Hands turning into clenched fists.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes­_

More noise was being heard from the party inside. Mikan looked, and saw … Ruka and Hotaru kissing!?!!??

Mikan's jaw dropped. Wow! Another shocking moment, for this shocking night. And I should really find a new word than using shocking all the time. It's getting annoying ain't it?

Anyways, Natsume couldn't help but be surprised as well. He knew about Ruka's feelings towards Hotaru, but to take immediate action and kiss her, is … kind of strange for him.

Natsume looked at Mikan, see if she had any jealousy towards Hotaru. And she did. But not the way Natsume was thinking. She was jealous of Hotaru cause … she's having more fun inside then being stuck with Natsume. Who just threw another pebble at Mikan.

"Ow! Natsume!"

She looked at Natsume, but before she could get a full look at the smirk on his face, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, then ran to somewhere, where they can be alone. And just so Mikan won't keep whining on how she wants to go inside.

Clever ain't it. Get two in one.

Mikan was pulled along, forcing herself to run or else she'll trip and ruin her dress. She took a good look at Natsume, wondering what the hell he was thinking, but instead, she got caught up mesmerizing his looks. And the handsome suit he was wearing. It made him look like a prince combined with his looks. But Mikan didn't know that, she herself looked like a princess. Combined with the effort she put into her looks tonight.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while­_

"Natsume, where are we going?"

"Shut up."

"Hey! Don't you know something called manners?!"

"Yes. Don't you? When someone tells you to shut up, you shut up."

"Jeez. You could have just said be quiet."

We went to the little pond. And I sat there, staring at the reflection of the moon on the water. Natsume started closing his eyes, smelling the water kind of scent. And Mikan's strong scent of strawberry.

Somehow, Mikan was actually glad that Natsume brought them here. This is where Natsume first said her name. And it was also where Mikan realized her feelings. Where she liked Natsume. Eventually, it turned into love. Yes, despite the fights and the name calling, the two loved each other. But would never admit, only to themselves.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's so real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"So, Natsume, why are we here?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"Cause this is where you're going to make your confession." He smirked.

"Oh. … Wait! Confession! Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"What d-do you mean!?"

"I know you have feelings for me. No need to hide them."

"Me! What about you! I know you have feelings for me too! 'No need to hide them." Mikan mocked.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes­

Natsume crept closer to Mikan. The smirk still on his face. I'm getting curious. Is that smirk implanted there or something?! It's been there all night!

But I have another question! What's he going to do to Mikan!?

Mikan, watch out! He's going to ….

And there he goes.

He ….

Planted one.

Yup, that's right. He planted a gentle yet sensational kiss onto Mikan's lips. Now Mikan here, was not wide eyed wondering why was he doing this all of a sudden. Instead, she was enjoying it, closing her eyes, savoring the moment, responding back, and just ….

Oh you guys are old enough to know!

They're making out okay!

Not too much, I will now allow, they're kissing.

Got it!?

Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck. While Natsume's arms were hugging her and pushing her closer to him at the same time. Jeez, aren't I getting detailed!

When are you going to part away from each other!?

Oh wait, FINALLY!

That's it; I'm not leaving you two alone from now on. Even if you are kids in love.

They were breathing deeply. Mikan could smell and feel Natsume's hot minty breath on her. He was probably prepared for this. And Natsume could feel and smell Mikan's hot strawberry breath on him. Ok, now I'm thinking they were _both_ prepared for this. Oi, oi. Little too prepared here aren't you?

"I love you." Whispered Mikan, she was too dazed by the crimson sparkling from the moonlight, that she said it unconsciously.

Natsume smiled, ignoring the fact that she was actually saying this unconsciously, cause he knew she meant it.

"I love you too."

Mikan smiled back. While me, I'm … bursting … into tears!!! Wah!!

This is way better than that last drama I just watched! Kidding! The drama was still better. But anyways, I'm … tearing ... here!!

Oh what's this!? A ring!? With sparkling diamonds!? And that supposedly fits Mikan's wedding finger!!!!!!!!

Whoa!! Is this … what I think this … is????!!!

"Oi baka, marry me." Typical, he ruined the romance with the baka. But either way, he proposed!

Mikan and Natsume, proposed on February 14 of 2009. Age: 15. Going to get married on March –

Wait!! Age: 15!!!

These two are only fifteen years old!!

"Yes." Here comes the tears! Mikan, do you want a tissue!?

"But aren't we too young?" asked Mikan

"Baka, don't ruin the mood. We can just be engaged for a couple of years then."

"Hehe. Ok!" Don't agree so easily Mikan! But then again, don't you mean being in a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship instead of being engaged for a couple of years. But then again – again – this is Natsume and this is Mikan. So I guess it won't matter.

"Happy Valentines Day!!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up baka."

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

:D

**END! **

**Review and favorite! Or anything else! Just don't put alert, cause remember, it's a one shot. Haha. It's for my favorite couple! **

**Happy v-day!**

**(Even though I'm just one day late) **

**~ILoveNekos**


	2. NOTE

Just a Note.

Haha, well. This isn't a chapter if that's what you were thinking. It's a one shot and will remain a one shot.

But this is just an answer to some reviews. I re read the story, and it does in fact seem like I'm high. xD

Wellll, I wasn't.

I was high on sugar on sweets most probably. I remember writing this after eating a bunch of Valentine's chocolate. Haha, so blame the chocolate. But I'm glad some of you guys liked it despite me being hyper on sweets. So yeah. Just a little clarification.

At least now I know not to have too much chocolate while writing a story. Aha.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. (:

-ILoveNekos


End file.
